


Thank a teacher

by towardsmorning



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(Prompt: Something dealing with Will having to teach Brittany the second half of the alphabet.)</i></p><p>"It's not that big a deal really. Santana always lets her copy, and Santana's actually like super smart (no matter what everyone says), so that works."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank a teacher

_“If you can read this, thank a teacher.”_

 _\- Anonymous_

*

The letters don't really make any sense to Brittany, even the ones she already knows. They're all just a few lines all smushed together and she tends to get them mixed up all the time. It's not that big a deal really. Santana always lets her copy, and Santana's actually like super smart (no matter what everyone says), so that works. And Quinn sighs a lot and says Britt just doesn't want to work but she usually gives in eventually. Brittany doesn't think that's really fair- copying all those letters is hard.

Then they get a Glee assignment and she has to write down the songs she wants them to try, and she totally forgets to ask Santana for help before school because she'd been trying to get her cat to sing better (he was totally off key) and there's loads of sounds in the title she thinks she doesn't know the letters for so she asks Mr. Schue to help afterwards.

He stares at her, and it's kind of creepy, but she just shrugs when he asks why she can't do it herself.

"Words are hard."

*

Two weeks later he's got one of those books with the pictures in that she remembers from when she was little. He looks embarrassed about it when he hands it over.

"I don't mean... I know it seems sort of patronizing. I just thought it would be a good way to start off?"

She blinks. Patronizing? Like when everyone gets their flags out? "Do I have to say the pledge of allegiance?"

He ignores her, which teachers usually do and she's used to it so she doesn't really mind, and they get to work. It's really boring and the 'm' and 'n' ones make her annoyed because they look the same. Maybe they're like, twins, or something. But at least twins usually wear different clothes or whatever.

"Mr. Schue, why do I even need to know this stuff? It's really boring."

"Well... Brittany, how do you actually pass your classes?"

"I cheat." Oh, wait, is that one of those things Santana told her not to tell teachers? Whoops.

"Uh. Right." Well, he doesn't seem to mind. "But Brittany, you need to be able to do this on your own so when you leave... you know, you can't copy off Santana forever."

"Sure I can, she's loads smarter than me."

"Don't say that. You're really... I mean, everyone has strengths and weaknesses. But one day you'll leave school and get a job and you probably won't just be able to look at what everyone else is doing."

She just shrugs. She somehow thinks maybe she shouldn't mention that everyone always changes the subject when she starts talking about leaving school and jobs.

*

When she finally throws the book across the classroom five days later, he doesn't object, just lets her leave.

Now that it's because she knows she can't and not just because she can't be bothered, Brittany finds it a much bigger deal.


End file.
